paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The easter beagle
ok ok I am gonn try sooo hard to finish this story but It might take forever plot its easter and the paw patrol want to show their pups all about easter but everything goes wrong! can the easter beagle help this situation? characters chase skye willie ginger sagwa crow chang sheegwa milly marshall trixie spot philly rubble Everest george georgie story one fine bright easter morning the grown ups woke up early to plan an easter egg hunt for the pups chase: this will be the best easter ever! skye: I know sagwa: but what are our jobs? crow: hey everyone! crow: ok now we are going to plan the perfect easter day today! am I right? pups: right! crow: ok! so your assignments are on this peace of paper on the wall! good luck with your jobs! (stops talking chase walks over to the bulletin with skye chase: hey you and I are supposed to get the easter baskets ready skye: ok lets get to work chase and skye head into the kitchen marshall and Trixie look at the bulletin marshall: hey! were on games! Trixie: aww the pups will love our games! marshall: yep! (walks to his pup house with Trixie) sagwa, crow, rubble, and Everest check their jobs sagwa: were all on the easter egg hunt rubble: lets go! (runs to the backyard with the other pups) chapter two chase: ok lets see I need the grass first (reads a cook book about how to make an easter basket) skye hands him fake grass chase: thank you (flattens the grass into the basket accidently making a small hole in one of them) chase: next we need two eggs! skye: here you go! (hands him scrambled eggs) chase: I meant the colored hard=boiled eggs skye; oh (hand him a bowl full of them) chase puts them in the baskets while one falls on the floors skye: oops chase: darn...oh well we'll clean it up later (looks in the cookbook) next we need the chocolate bunnys skye; (goes to get the chocolate bunnys but thye are gone) the bunnys are gone! chase: oh no! meanwhile in the backyard Everest: ok guys grab a basket of eggs and start hiding them they all get there baskets but crows's is missing crow: my baskets gone! Everest: im sure it'll turn up crow: but I cant hide eggs without it! sagwa: don't worry honey, ill share my basket with you crow grumbles to himself and walks to the woods with sagwa rubble and Everest hide eggs in the yard but when they finish all the eggs they hid seem to dissapeer part 3 meanwhile marshall and Trixie were making fun games to play Trixie: will this bin the carrot on the bunny work marshall? marshall: yep it sure will, like my easter egg decorator? Trixie: its amazing! marshall: and look at all these bunny stickers! Trixie: wow! marshall hears a sound outside marshall: whats that?? Trixie: I-I don't know.... marshall peaks outside with Trixie see's something go around the the building marshall and Trixie follow it marshall: h-h-hello? a shadow leaps up Trixie screams marshall trips over a supper dish and lands in the bushes fuzzy lands on marshalls head marshall; hehe hi fuzzy Trixie giggles marshall and Trixie head back to the pup house marshall: the games! there all gone! part 4 -meanwhile in the kitchen- chase: where did those bunnys go... skye: i dont know.... chase and skye look around and then suddenly they look up and see that all the baskets are gone chase and skye: not again!! -in the backyard- crow: oh no all the eggs have dissapeered!! sagwa: but how! -marshalls pup house- marshall: all the games we made...are gone! Trixie: easters ruined.... -the the tv room- everyone yelling in the tv room yelling at each other ryder and Katie walk in the door: uh pups?? pups stop Katie: whats going on?.... crow: um all our easter stuff dissapeered.... ryder: oh man! Katie: now what.... chang: mom? whats going on? (rubbing eyes) all the puppies walk into the tv room sagwa: um...well... sheegwa: where are the easter baskets? Georgie: and the games... milly: food?..... chase: pups....the games and baskets have dissapeered.... willie: but dad what about easter.... chase: I...don't think there will be an easter.... the puppies just stare for a minute then they slowly walk outside to sit in the grass the grown-ups all flop down on the floor or bean bags chase: we ruined everything.... skye: easter's ruined they all lie there for minutes until they hear laughter Everest: whats that? rubble: the pups are laughing? sagwa walks outside to see whats going on then she gasps for standing outside the lookout was a beagle giving the pups treats and goodies of all kinds with six little bunnys helping the beagle sagwa stands there for a second then faints crow: sagwa!! (rushes to her) the other pups follow to see the easter beagle giving eggs to the puppies part 5